Sly 4: Legacy of Thieves
by Lucas18
Summary: Sly Cooper has returned, with one final adventure. A new master criminal has arisen, and it's up to Sly and the Cooper Gang to take him down.  Who is this new enemy and why does he want Sly Cooper hunted?  Will Sly and Carmelita finally be together?


Sly 4: Legacy of Thieves - Episode 1: Party Crashed, Adventure Begins

Authors Note: It is still going to take time for me to continue my first fiction. So in the mean time, I've uploaded this idea of how the next Sly Cooper game should be like. I was in a bit of a rush to complete this first chapter, so I'm sorry if the content appears inadequate. Also, I humbly ask readers and authors to not be judgemental, if the paragraph form and details of the story are inadequate.

Disclaimer: The character'swithin this fiction are the copyright property of Sucker Punch game industry. My only reason for using these characers, is for the entertainment of fellow readers and Fanfiction authors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Things were quiet on the streets of Paris. Excitement, however, was forming at the Interpol police Ball. There was food, music, and dancing. Every officer was dressed out and having a wonderful time, but none of them were having a greater time, than a certain raccoon and fox.

Constable Cooper, aka Sly Cooper, and Carmelita Montoya Fox were dancing close together to a love song.

It had been two years since these once enemies in crime had became partners on the Interpol force. It was during the Cooper vault incident, when Sly saw his one and only chance to be with the woman he loved.

Dr. Animo, who had been planning to plunder the Cooper vault, blasted Sly with a laser which sent him hurtling through the air, and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he pretended to have amnesia, that he didn't remember who he was or why he was there.

Carmelita, believing his act, took him in as her partner and called him Constable Cooper. Sly had given up being a master thief, and both him and Carmelita were happy to finally be together.

When the dance was over, Sly and Carmelita walked over, and sat down.

"You're quite the dancer, partner."

"You too, beautiful."

Carmelita blushed, remembering how the old Sly use to call her beautiful.

Meanwhile, Sly fumbled the small, blue, box that lay in his pocket. Tonight was about be special, a night would change both him and Inspector Fox.

"Carmelita, how long have we known each other?"

"What do you mean? We've known each other since we both joined Interpol," said Carmelita, still trying to keep Sly influenced by his amnesia.

Sly just smiled at his continuing act. "Well, it's just that, I know what we have together. And….. Well…. I want to take it to a whole new level," said Sly, nervous about what he was about to do.

Carmelita was suspicious, Sly had been acting rather odd lately, as if he were planning some heist.

Sly rose up from his chair, then, while holding Carmelita's hand, bent down on one knee. "Ms. Carmelita Montoya Fox, you are the most beautiful, independent, amazing women I have ever met in my entire life. I love you, and I want us to be more than just partners, more than just lovers."

Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small box. Carmelita was now wide eyed in shock, now realizing what was happening and not knowing what to say.

"Carmelita, will you…. Will you…," muttered Sly, trying hard to speak. But he didn't get a chance to finish, as there was suddenly an explosion which blew off the front wall of the police station.

An army of dogs charged in with clubs, guns, broken bottles, and chains, and began attacking every surprised officer. The leader of the dogs, Mugshot, stormed in with his pillar-sized arms.

"Ya didn't invite us, so we decided to crash," called out Mugshot as he entered the room. Just then, he spotted Sly and Carmelita.

"Well, well, if it ain't the cop bitch and cooper junior."

"Mugshot," said, Carmelita, pulling out her shock gun (don't ask where) and preparing to fire. "You certainly have the nerve to come here."

"Outta the way toots, I ain't here for you." saying this, Mugshot backhanded Carmelita hard and knocked her unconscious against the stations wall.

"Now it's your turn, ya rat," said Mugshot, turning his gaze to Sly. "Time to pay back for everything you and your runt friends did to me, back in Mesa city and in Holland."

Sly just stood there smiling, and gave a small chuckle.

"And what're you laughing at punk," said Mugshot, giving a growl.

"My father must've hit you pretty hard. You're as ugly now as you were then."

Mugshot was now angry as he said with a snarl, "Oh yeah? Well let's you laugh at this. Get him boys!"

On his command, the dogs rushed in to take down Sly. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby candle stand, and swung out at each dog; it wasn't like his family cane, but it worked in a case like this.

Mugshot pulled out his two Uzi guns, and fired on Sly. But Sly managed to duck behind a table to block the bullets.

He knew he had to get in close to deliver a hit to the head, so once Mugshot had to reload, Sly jumped up to the chandelier that hung over Mugshot.

"Hey 'tiny' head's up," called Sly as he unscrewed the bolts holding the chandelier and let it dropped, throwing Mugshot hard to the ground flat on his face.

Throwing the chandelier off his back, Mugshot turned to take a piece at Cooper, but Sly swung the candle stand and banged him hard on the head; leaving a dent in his skull.

Soon the dogs had him surrounded and Sly knew he couldn't take them all on his own. The only thing to do was to escape. Though he didn't want to leave Carmelita , he knew there was no other choice. So, using the candle stand, Sly pole vaulted over the crowd of dogs.

"I'd like stay and play fella's, but I can't. Ciao." Sly raced out the gaping hole in the wall.

"Come back here, I ain't through with you," shouted Mugshot as he plowed through his men. He raced outside, but didn't see him. He looked left and right, but Sly had disappeared without a trace.

"Spread out!," he shouted to his men, "check every alley and gutter. He's around here somewhere!"

As his raced off in different directions, Mugshot stayed and kept looking for a trace of where Sly may have gone.

Little did he know, that Sly was closer than he thought. He was crouched on one of the police departments window ledge's. Though Sly had quit thievery for two years, he still managed to retain all he had learned from the Thievieus Raccoonus.

Just then, Mugshot's cell phone rang. "Yeah?," said Mugshot when he answered.

Being careful, Sly moved in close until he was able to hear the conversation.

"Have you completed your mission, Mugshot?"

"Well…. we did have the little rat cornered, but he managed to give us the slip."

"You let him escape?"

"What, he had us whacked."

"I believe your were instructions were simple: Find Sly Cooper. Kill him. Bring me his body. How are these instructions difficult?"

Mugshot started to get mad. "Hey buddy, don't you forget who's holding the gun here."

" And don't YOU forget, Mugshot, who it was that released you, your remaining Fiendish Five, and the Klaw gang from prison. All I ask in return, is the body of Sly Cooper. Now, either you follow my orders exactly, or I will personally return you to your cell, with broken arms!"

This really ticked off Mugshot. "OH YEAH! I like to see you try, you worthless piece of…. Hello? HELLO!," shouted Mugshot, but the line was dead.

Giving an angry growl, Mugshot tossed the phone up into the air, then blasted it to pieces with his guns.

"Sly Cooper! You can't hide forever!"

After giving an enraged howl, Mugshot stomped off into the distance .

When he was certain the coast was clear, Sly breathed a sigh of relief and jumped down from the window ledge. Questions started forming in his head. Who would send Mugshot to kill him? It couldn't be Clockwerk, he was destroyed when power chip was smashed. It couldn't be Dr. Animo, he was buried when the Cooper Vault collapsed.

Whoever this new enemy was, they were obviously out for blood. And Sly knew the only person that can take down a master criminal, was a master thief. But he couldn't do it alone; he had to reassemble the Cooper Gang.

And he knew where to start. Next stop, Indianapolis race track.


End file.
